What Are Friends For?
by Mr.Tubbington
Summary: After studying with Blaine, Sam meets his friend's drunk dad. VIOLENCE; CHARACTER DEATH; /BlaineSamArmy


**What Are Friends For?**

It was 11:30 pm and Sam was leaving Blaine's house after an afternoon of study. Sam was dyslexic so his grades weren't that good but Blaine was making sure he would graduate with him. What are friends for, after all?

- Thank you so much dude, for putting up with me. If it weren't for you I would be failing every class. – thanked Sam sporting his usual goofy smile.

- Don't worry Sam and you didn't bother me at all. – said Blaine patting Sam's broad shoulder sporting a smile as well.

- No really Blaine, thank you. You are the best bro' ever… Anyway, see ya tomorrow.

- See ya! – Blaine was actually sad to see Sam leave. He was an amazing company and he felt safe with him for reasons that Sam didn't know.

As soon as Sam stepped out of the front porch Blaine started feeling the anxiety building up. The truth was that Blaine's dad, Robert Anderson, had a serious drinking problem since his wife and Blaine's mother, Christine Anderson, died. This was the main reason why Blaine started practicing box, though it didn't help him that much since his dad was a lot stronger than him.

Blaine's train of thoughts was soon stopped by Sam's voice.

- Hey Blaine isn't him your dad? – asked Sam. The sight of Robert Anderson made Blaine's eyes widened in shock.

- Yeah… yeah he is, but Sam… - Sam was already approaching Blaine's dad not noticing the half empty beer bottle hanging from his hand. – Sam there's no need to… He's probably tired… - Sam didn't hear him.

- Hi Mr. Anderson! I'm Sam Evans. – said Sam reaching out a hand for him to shake. Instead, Robert just looked at him.

- Oh… Let me guess. You're one of Blaine's faggot friends. – said Robert finishing it up with a burp. A look of confusion mixed with anger spread over Sam's face.

- Excuse me?! – Sam's anger was starting to get noticeable as he had just clenched his hands.

- Sam, don't… He's not worth it! – Blaine was avoiding at all costs a physical confrontation between the two.

- He may not be worth it, but you are. – said Sam without breaking eye contact with Robert.

- Get in the fucking house faggot, or do you want another black eye? – With that Robert turned back to Sam, pushing him – And you… Get off my… - Before he could finish his sentence Sam's fist was already sinking into his face.

- Sam! – yelled Blaine, running towards him – Go away or you'll get yourself hurt – Blaine was standing between Sam and his father, who was still trying to compose himself. Sam didn't hear him again so Blaine grabbed both his shoulders which caught his attention. – Sam, look at me! I'll be fine but you need to… Suddenly, with a sound that resembled breaking glass, Blaine fell unconscious into Sam's arms letting out a small moan.

- Blaine! – yelled Sam, laying him gently on the grass. – Blaine c'mon wake up! – Blood started running down Blaine's forehead alongside with beer.

- Shit! I was aiming at you…

- Look at what you did! – In that particular moment Sam was positive that he could kill him but he decided to turn his attention back to Blaine, who was starting to regain consciousness again – Blaine, buddy?

- S-Sam? What happened? – Blaine's eyes started blinking repetitively trying to regain focus.

- He's ok… Leave him and get out of here! – Robert screamed.

- He's not ok. You need to take him to the hospital! – Sam was on the verge of attacking him.

- Sam, I'll be fine, just go away.

- Shut up. You don't know what you're sayin'. If he's not taking you I am. – declared Sam helping Blaine up.

- The hell you are… – Robert ran towards them and punched Sam making him fall. – I guess we're even now. – Robert had the most irritating smirk on earth.

- Dad, leave! Now! – said Blaine pushing his father away.

That was the last drop. Sam got up, cleaned the blood coming out from his nose with the sleeve of his shirt and started walking towards his target. The blonde's eyes were burning with rage as he approached the older man.

- Sam? C'mon, just ignore him - Blaine never saw Sam that angry. He looked like he was going to kill him. Robert, however, kept the same idiotic smirk.

Finally, Sam reached them. He was ready to hit him again, but something stopped him: a half broken beer bottle that had just entered his chest. Sam froze completely.

- Sam! – Blaine felt the tears coming to his eyes. Sam looked at him and then to the huge cut on his chest. He placed a hand on top of it but the blood just kept running through his fingers. The dizziness started affecting him and he fell to his knees. Blaine caught him before he fell entirely on the ground. Robert, who had realized what he had done, ran away.

- Sam?! Sam, look at me! – Sam's head was tilting from side to side and Blaine laid it on his lap. – Somebody call 911! – Some neighbors who noticed what was happening called an ambulance – Sam y-you have to stay with me. – Blaine's left hand was applying pressure on the wound and his right hand was checking Sam's pulse.

- I'm startin' to feel tired, B-Blaine – informed Sam blinking slowly.

- I know Sam but you just have to hang in there for a little while longer, okay? – Tears were streaming down Blaine's cheeks.

- Okay – Sam tried a smile but started coughing blood instead. Blaine knew exactly what that meant: the glass punctured a lung. This also meant that Sam didn't had much time left before he would drown on his own blood.

- Shit! Sam… - Blaine tried to compose himself but it was too hard. In a matter of minutes he would lose his best friend. – Call a fucking ambulance! – Some people who were watching them from afar covered their mouths.

- C-calm down dude – Sam managed a smile between coughs. - It's going to be fine. – This was one of the reasons why Blaine loved Sam: his optimism.

- How can you say that, Sam?!

- Blaine, it's alright. Don't worry. – Sam used Blaine's neck to lift himself up sat up between his friend's legs resting his head on his chest. – But seriously… I-I hate your dad. – He said proudly. At this point, Blaine's tears were falling on Sam's bloody shirt.

- Thank you for uh… saving me, even though I asked you to go way. – said Blaine sighing and trying to calm himself down.

- I-I couldn't just leave you here, with him. – The tiredness in his voice was easily noticeable – The Blonde Chameleon never leaves anyone behind – joked Sam – That's what friends are for anyway, right? – And there it was: the same old goofy smile that Sam sported so often.

- I don't want to lose you, Sam. You're like a brother to me. – Sam grabbed Blaine's hand, squeezing it in response. – You know I love you, don't you?

- Yeah I know Blaine. – The coughing got worse and Sam was losing more blood. – I-I love you too b-bro'. – Sam's breathing got heavier and he closed his eyes.

- Sam, stay with me. – said Blaine hugging his friend's torso tightly – Don't leave, please.

- B-B-Blaine, I'm feeling d-dizzy

- I know, I know, but don't fall asleep yet – Blaine wasn't ready for this.

- I-I c-can't Blaine. I-I think it's time for me to…

- Sam, please… - the tears didn't stop running.

- Shhh… It'll be alright… P-Please tell my friends I love them and… - Sam had to stop due to the pain.

- Sam! You're not dying. You're not dying!

- And make sure Quinn knows I never stopped lovin' her.

- Sam…

- Please tell my parents I love them and tell Stacey and Stevie I'll be watchin' over them. – With that, the blonde let out his last breath and stop squeezing Blaine's hand.

- Sam? Sam?! Please, don't go! Don't go. – Blaine was swinging back and forth with Sam's corpse on his lap. That was it. Samuel Evans was dead. His best friend was dead.

…

- Blaine, buddy? – Blaine opened his eyes and saw Sam's beautiful green ones.

- Y-You're alive? Wait… Where's my dad?

- After hitting you with a beer bottle he ran away. C'mon let's get you to the… - Blaine didn't let Sam finish. He hugged him as tightly as could.

- I love you dude – said Blaine, with his face buried in his friend's shoulder.

- Love you too bro'.

**THE END**


End file.
